The Legend of Zelda The God of Destruction
by Archangel RG91
Summary: Ghirahim has waited patiently since disappearing during the conclusion of SS, he seeks the Power of Ganondorf, the Wisdom of Vaati and help of a certain Twilight Princess to realize the final return of Demise and to end the line of Heroes. TP Link will need help from his distant relatives from OoT, LTTP, WW and SS by the power of Four Swords. Pairing possible
1. Chapter 1

Moments after Ganondorf's defeat at the hands of Link with the help of Princess Zelda, Ghirahim the being and the weapon of Demise watched from afar the hero's triumph.

" So master Demise's direct descendant was defeated a second time by another descendant of 'that' man?" Ghirahim surprisingly calm even at the mention of SS Link.

" I have watched and recorded everything that young man has accomplished with the Twilight Princess and I must say, that young man has amazing sword prowess much like _him_." Ghirahim commented while looking back at Link's trials.

Ghirahim then witnessed the transformation of Midna into her true form.

" So that's the true from of the Twilight Princess huh?" Ghirahim recorded yet another moment into his memory banks.

" Aside from her beauty, she has useful abilities yet to be seen and is key to future plans." Ghirahim sets his foot on a stump with his elbow resting on his knee.

" But beyond her and the boy, is this one!" Ghirahim fixated his attention to Zelda.

" Both Zant and Ganondorf failed to realize who this woman is, she is not just a mere descendant of the so called Goddess but is Hylia herself!" Ghirahim relayed his revelation.

" Oh how my vengeance demands that their blood be spilled from the humiliation by their ancestors as I could easily just introduce myself and murder those three!" Ghirahim showing his sadistic side while contemplating revenge.

" But again, I would be denying my master's plan if I did so, after all I have waited near a millenia so I can afford to bide my time a little longer." Ghirahim relaxed himself.

" But I am absolutely convinced that this incarnation of Zelda is the true Hylia reborn as evident in her face as I will never forget that face!" Ghirahim watches Princess Zelda leave with Link and Midna to the Mirror of Twilight's location.

" However, it seems even she does not realize who she really is since the _eyes of the Goddess_ are not present but the time will come when _those eyes_ awaken, only then will master Demise's plan be put into motion!" Ghirahim chuckled in his thoughts while slivering his tongue like a snake.

" Until however many years it takes, enjoy peace in the meantime for I will be watching you!" Ghirahim lets out an evil laugh before warping himself and the body of Ganondorf to an unknown region where he has kept watch for near a millenia since SS.

**_Just a small prelude of what's to come and could be the intro for the game that would be set five years after Twilight Princess, think I should continue?_**


	2. Chapter 2: Imbalance

Link with Zelda and Midna had arrived at the Mirror of Twilight's location in arrangement for Link and Midna's final meeting.

" Midna, must you destroy this mirror, without the light and the Twilight coexisting, it could cause an imbalance in our realms." Zelda warned.

" What you say may be true, Zelda... But also as I have said, should another evil being have knowledge of the existence of Twilight Realm, it could mean the end of both realms at the expense of our descendants, this must be done." Midna making her point which is also valid then turns her attention to Link as her time is near.

" Link...You understand why I must forever seal the only means of our realms merging, do you?" Midna showing a little bit of reluctance in her decision.

" Yes.. I do but somehow.. I have a feeling that I will see you again, Midna." Link surprising Midna in his statement as Zelda watches.

" Ha, fool.. always the optimistic one, even at the end." Midna replied with a gentle laugh.

" That's the one thing I'll miss about you most, Link." Midna began to feel saddened.

" Our bond and feelings are not limited to our distance apart from each other." Link said.

" If your feelings for me are the same, then you know we will see each other again, isn't that right...Midna?" Link winked.

Midna had turned away, walking towards the Mirror of Twilight with a smile.

" You two have been through so much, you must surely feel the same." Zelda helping both Link and Midna.

" Then...I will choose to believe." Midna turned and showed Link her first genuine smile.

" Zelda, may you and Link continue to look out for one another and Link...I...See you later..." Midna released a tear into the Mirror of Twilight and stepped into the portal of Twilight.

The Mirror of Twilight began to crack, Midna then shared a last glance with Link before vanishing back into Twilight Realm, with the mirror destroyed after her departure.

" Farewell...Midna.." Link also dropped a tear down to his clenched fist.

" Let us take our leave, Link.. I have need for you." Zelda placed her hand on Link's trembled shoulder.

" Right, Princess.." Link agreed and left the formerly Mirror of Twilight's location.

Five years had passed since the meeting with Zelda and her beloved Link, Midna had to keep reminding herself why she destroyed the Mirror of Twilight for the greater good.

" Is there really a way..? To see him one last time..?" Midna reflected as all she could think about was Link.

At that moment, Twili guards have escorted Ghirahim who had requested Midna's audience.

" Ah, it's a pleasure to finally meet with you, Twilight Princess." Ghirahim bowed.

" Who are you, I don't believe I met you before...?" Midna asked.

" I am Ghirahim, a Lord with an solution to maintain peace between Hyrule and Twilight realms." Ghirahim baited.

" A solution?" Midna repeated.

" Yes, your highness I believe you want to discuss this matter, perhaps alone?" Ghirahim said.

Midna was then intrigued by Ghirahim's proposal and made her decision.

" Guards, leave us to our discussion per Lord Ghirahim's wishes." Midna permitted.

" Speak." Midna said.

" Very well, what if I told you the Mirror of Twilight was not the only access to the world of light but resides within you?" Ghirahim began.

" Within me?" Midna asked.

" You're warping dimensions abilities are limited only to the merging of both the Twilight and the Light, are they not?" Ghirahim questioned.

" That is true, Lord but why do you say that way to the world of Light is through me and not in the Mirror of Twilight alone?" Midna replied.

" In the blood of your family, my princess, runs many possibilities that many would consider to be unnatural.. much like the princess of Hyrule for instance.." Ghirahim revealed.

" In the blood of my family, I have no idea what you are saying Lord Ghirahim but definite peace for both the Twilight and the Light no matter what the cost is them to no longer intertwine." Midna said.

" And what if I told you the world of Light is in impending doom as we speak?" Ghirahim struck Midna's weakness.

" What do you, a Twili know of Light's fate?!" Midna angered as she unknowingly causes the small red gem on her forehead to glow white.

" A sorcerer who is an associate of mine relayed the world of Light's fate to me." Ghirahim said.

" And where is this sorcerer?!" Midna asked.

Ghirahim tilted his head and the sorcerer that walked in was none other than Vaati of the past.

" This is Lord Vaati who foretold the fate of Hyrule, your highness." Ghirahim introduces.

" Your highness, as you have come to understand, the world of Light could not exist without the world of shadow in the same way shadow could not exist without Light, they are two sides of the same coin." Vaati began.

" Your decision in closing the bridge between both realms set in motion for both realms destruction!" Vaati said.

" In what proof of what you are implying is the truth, speak!" Midna argued.

" Only what I can show you, my princess..." Vaati creating a vision out of air for Midna's benefit.

" What...?" Midna witnessed.

Midna saw the world of Light on fire as all races of Hyrule combated each other in a war of rage.

Towns and smaller settlements were being destroyed with neither adults nor children survived.

" This can't be..." Midna said.

" As I mentioned earlier, what happens in Light also in the shadow." Vaati changed the vision for Midna to learn of Twilight's fate.

Midna saw Twili kill each other in the same fit of rage as shown by those in Hyrule that left her terrified.

" I can not allow this to happen..!" Midna said.

" It has already begun.. in the world of Light." Ghirahim stated.

" What did you say?!" Midna exclaimed.

Ghirahim signaled Vaati who created a vision set in motion at the present.

The vision revealed to Midna that the Zoras' were attacking the Hyrule Castle, killing in cold blood.

Link was seen defending Zelda in the throne room and was forced to kill the attacking Zoras' until more Zora reinforcements arrived.

" LINK!" Midna cried as the vision was cut short.

" Milady, there is still time to save your friends." Ghirahim said.

" But only if you release your power within to reach them in time, Twilight Princess..!" Vaati finished.

Midna's emotion to save Link caused her red gem to cease glowing and become a third red eye.

" The Twili Eye." Ghirahim dubbed. The eye blinked as a reptilian eye would and caused the air surrounding her to warp, teleporting her through dimensions back to the world of Light.

" Prepare my friend, for it has truly begun!" Ghirahim's laugh echoed as Midna was warping through dimensions.

Midna successfully arrived in Hyrule Fields were it had began to rain hard.

" Hyrule Fields..!" Midna familiarized herself.

" It seems your connection to the hero of the Light has brought you close to his location, your highness." Vaati spoke telepathically in Midna's head.

" Was he not in the castle?!" Midna replied.

" The castle has fallen and now it seems your hero has escaped with the princess with the Zoras' in hot pursuit!" Ghirahim said.

" Where did they go?!" Midna demanded.

" Travel northeast and you shall see." Ghirahim said.

" Northeast!" Midna ran as fast as she could to the northeast.

" Now aside from your prowess as a Twilight Princess, your highness, your Twili Eye may have awakened a whole new level of strength at your disposal against the Zoras'." Vaati said.

" No, I will not kill the Zoras' maybe there is a way to end whatever dispute peacefully!" Midna then jumped from tree to tree quickly.

An explosion set off a distance away from where Midna was rushing to.

" Your earlier actions of destroying the Mirror of Twilight may have caused the madness that disturbed the peace, your highness." Vaati said.

" NO, I'VE DONE WHAT WAS RIGHT FOR THE GOOD OF BOTH REALMS!" Midna trying to convince herself.

" Please Link, Zelda, please still be alive, please protect each other like you had promised!" Midna frantically thought.

Midna's Twili Eye began fuzz in disturbance that made her close both eyes to see what her Twili Eye is trying to show.

Midna saw a vision of blood and tears in Zelda's face.

" Zelda, no that can not have happened, what's wrong with me?!" Midna shook off the vision as she continued to run through the woods.

" I am almost there, just a little longer, Link!" Midna thought.

" Don't you dare let the princess die!" Midna saw a way out of the woods and felt Link and others were on the other side.

Midna finally made it out the woods and an unforeseen, unthinkable event has happened... Link was killed by impalement of Zelda's Rapier Sword by Zelda herself.

Midna realized what she saw was the near future of what she thought was Zelda's death but instead was Link's.

" She had done it..!" A Zora spoke.

Link had spat drops of blood on the teary eyed Zelda who had quickly removed her sword from Link's abdomen and held him close.

Link had fallen onto the ground and a change had happened to both Zelda and Midna's eyes.

A ripple formed a circle around Zelda's eye pupils and in triangular fashion, the Triforce was formed in her teary eyes.

Midna's Twili Eye formed multiple ripples that covered the entire eye decorated with ancient Twilight markings.

Princess Zelda then reluctantly removed the Master Sword away from Link's lifeless body and had disappeared into another dimension without an trace.

" So she escaped?!" A Zora warrior said.

Midna could no longer suppress her anger as she released an shout of rage that had alerted all Zora warriors of her presence.

" This is what I came back to..?!" Midna thought.

A vision of Link's death and seeing Link in his state caused her to scream louder.

" WHAT I SEE, IS NOT THE REALITY I HAD SOUGHT!" Midna then rushed towards to the Zoras' in rage.

As she ran, the ground trembled and crumbled underneath her feet.

" Don't you make light of the Zora tribe!" The targeted Zora stood defensively.

A massive pair of Twilight marked hands appeared behind the Zora had impaled him and had ripped him in two, terrifying the other Zoras'.

Three Zoras' surrounded Midna with a fourth at a distance focusing an incoming attack.

All three Zoras' at the same time had struck Midna who had stood still with their sword blades through her but there was no blood.

" It passed through her?!" A Zora warrior was dumbfounded.

" That's not possible!" Another Zora warrior said.

" Water bullet!" The fourth Zora attacked.

The fourth Zora had manipulated the falling rain to aim and attack Midna but again passed through her and had killed his three comrades.

" What?!" The Zora exclaimed.

" Your death is near..!" Midna cold heartily stated with her finger pointed at the Zora as the other Zoras' watched.

Out from Midna's finger came a huge fireball that had engulfed and fried the Zora to death.

" We must deliver the body back to the royal family, hurry!" A Zora motioned the other Zoras' at Link's body.

The Zoras' rushed to Link's body but was cut off from giant Twilight marked spikes that kept them from getting close to Link's body.

" You are all unfit to live..!" Midna spoke in a different tone than her usual tone, in a cold hearted tone.

The Zoras' became frozen with fear as the Twilight Princess makes her move.

" Be gone, your judgment has been set!" Midna set off her attack which was Twilight marked spikes that had impaled every single Zora in sight.

The screams of the Zoras' had no pity on the changed face of Midna.

Blood that had spilled on the face of Midna had solidified a change and views on the world of Light.

" This world of Light... is of false reality..!" Midna declared.

Princess Zelda had arrived in a place called the Chamber of Dimensions and was greeted by two Sorceress.

" Who...?" Zelda called.

" Welcome to the Chamber of Dimensions, your grace." The dark skinned sorceress with short white hair greeted.

" You have been called here to fulfill the ancient prophecy, your grace." The light skinned sorceress with long green hair said.

" Prophecy?" Zelda asked.

" For your return, Hylia the Goddess." The white haired sorceress answered as Zelda gasped.

" This is Cia, your grace and I am Lana, we are honored by your divine presence." Lana bowed her head as Zelda tries to comprehend by this revelation.


End file.
